joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Madoka Titus
Summary Madoka Titus is the depiction of Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and the AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It all started in Futaba Channel's Inner Model board. It's based on a collaboration of the parts of a 1/144 scale Gundam AGE-1 Titus and a Figma Madoka Kaname. This was made purely for fun, somehow the meme caught interest due to how fitting it is. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 8-B Name: Madoka Titus Origin: 'The Internet '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Magical Girl, Gundam, Meme, Combination '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancement, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Power Bestowal, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salvation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when damaged, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy), Statistics Cut (Attack Potency) with Magical Squall. Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (Including resistance to Power Nullification), Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Regeneration (Likely Mid), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Minor Weather Manipulation, Improved Resistance to Power Nullification with Memoria. Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Intangibility (Elemental), Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Self Resurrection, Electricity Manipulation. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery 'Attack Potency: Island level '| '''City Block level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''| '''Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Class 100 Striking Strength: Island Class | City Block Class Durability: '''At most '''Island level | City Block level Stamina: 'At least Superhuman | Unknown '''Range: '''Several thousands of kilometers | Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''A Staff that can behave as a bow, fists, or the DODS Rifle. 'Intelligence: '''At least Average or possibly Above Average '''Weaknesses: '''Destroying her Soul Gem or taking it more than 100 meters. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magical Girl= * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibility of witches. * Pain Inhibition: Magical girls are resistant to pain-inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain-inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. ** Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attacking potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. ***'Combination Squall:' Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. |-|Titus Gundam= * 2 x Beam Lariat: A disc-shaped beam generated from a beam emitter hidden in each forearm that is revealed when the red and white parts separate. It is in used in a wrestling-style lariat attack where the Gundam rams the enemy with its outstretched arm. * 2 x Beam Knee Kick: A set of three short beam spikes can be emitted from the holes on each knee armor, the beam knee kick serves to enhance the power of the Gundam's kneeing attacks. * 2 x Beam Shoulder Tackle: A set of four short beam spikes can be emitted from the holes on each shoulder armor, the beam shoulder tackle enhances the power of the Gundam's shoulder strikes. A section of the shoulder armor also extends outwards when the beam shoulder tackle is deployed. The beam shoulder tackle seems to have more power than Baqto's beam spikes. Gallery dbb.jpg|Madoka Titus Box Art. NRwXxhc.png|Madoka Titus Figure. Madoka_titus.jpg|Madoka Titus Nendoroid. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Characters Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Fusions Category:The Internet Category:Memes Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhuman Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Energy Projectors Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Category:Toys Category:Rora Raro's Profiles